


Enjoy the Show

by Venusdoom3



Series: Enjoy the Show [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotic Massage, Exhibitionist Bruce Banner, Exhibitionist Natasha Romanov, F/M, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Bucky Barnes, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bruce gives Nat an erotic massage. Steve and Bucky watch.





	Enjoy the Show

_Thud-thud_

_Thud-thud_

Steve's heart echoed in his ears, pounding somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, as he knocked lightly on the door and stood back, hands in his pockets. Within moments, the door swung open, and in front of him stood Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve's good friend and associate; instead of his usual informal uniform of a button-down shirt and slacks, he was barefoot in a plain white t-shirt and loose shorts. His glasses glinted over his kind brown eyes, and his salt-and-pepper hair tumbled in unruly curls over his forehead and down the nape of his neck. 

"Hi, Steve. Come on in." Bruce stepped back, smiling, and gestured for Steve to step over the threshold, which he did, shoulders squared in an attempt to project confidence rather than the stomach-fluttering trepidation churning within him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, I'm okay," Steve began, but before he finished his sentence, another voice, both familiar and thrilling, interrupted from the open living area on the left. 

"No need, doc," Bucky said, leaning back on the couch with his arms outstretched along the back and an easy grin on his handsome face. "Thor hooked us up with his special alien moonshine."

"Oh no," Steve sighed, but he smiled at Bucky nonetheless, earning an even wider grin in return. 

"It'll help loosen you up, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now boys," another voice chided, this one husky but sweet and distinctly feminine, joined their playful banter, followed by Natasha Romanoff's entrance into the room. She never just came into a room, Steve had long ago decided; no matter how casual her demeanor, no matter what the circumstance, she  _made an entrance_. This particular entrance revealed her to be swathed in a long, plush green robe, which, even though it disguised the womanly curves all three men knew lurked beneath – Bruce much more intimately than the others – only enhanced her natural, makeup-free beauty and the stunning new ash-blonde shade of her shoulder-length hair. "No bickering tonight. You're here to enjoy yourselves."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about there." Bucky leaned into Steve as Steve settled onto the couch next to him, placing a hand on Bucky's thigh, and the two of them shared a meaningful glance, searching each other's faces. Bucky appeared at ease, his eyes sparkling with anticipation in the mellow lamplight, which helped to calm Steve's tingling nerves. If Bucky was comfortable, there was no reason for Steve not to be. As if sensing Steve's apprehension, Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and when he drew back, they were both smiling. 

"That's better." Nat leaned over and kissed Bucky's forehead and then Steve's, her lips warm and soft against his skin. She smelled fantastic, a combination of clean hair and floral perfume and  _woman_ , and it was impossible for Steve not to notice her generous cleavage when she bent to kiss him. 

Steve heart pounded.  _We're really doing this,_  he thought, swallowing hard, his hand tightening on Bucky's thigh, and when Bucky handed him a flask, Steve took a long pull of the potent Asgardian liquid to steady his nerves. He and Bucky had discussed this on several occasions, both expressing interest in experimenting a little; once they discovered Natasha and Bruce had similar desires, the four of them had hashed out ground rules they could all live with. All involved parties had every opportunity to back out – in fact, if Steve really wanted to, he could call the whole thing off right now – but regardless of his nervousness, Steve found he still  _wanted_  to go through with it. 

"You okay?" Bucky murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Steve's ear, and Steve shivered a little at the arousing sensation, nodding as he turned his face toward Bucky. 

"I love you," Steve breathed against Bucky's cheek. Bucky palmed the side of Steve's neck, tracing Steve's jawline with his thumb. 

"Love you too, sugar. You ready for this?" 

Steve nodded again, glancing up to see Bruce and Natasha, arms around each other's waists, share a brief kiss before turning back to their guests. 

"So, you're, uh... we're doing this right here?" Steve asked, gesturing at the floor in front of the couch, where Bruce had rolled out some type of mattress. 

"We are," Bruce said with a nod. "Have you ever seen a Thai massage bed?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Looks like a scrappy little mat on the floor."  

"It is." Bruce chuckled, shaking out a large, burgundy silk tapestry and letting it settle over the mattress. "It's sort of a hybrid between mat and mattress, and it's made from kapok, which is a fiber taken from the seed pod of a tree in the south Asian rainforest. But it's perfect for this. I find it more personal than a standard massage table, because I'll be on the same level as Nat."

"It's more intimate," Nat added, her voice soft and dreamy, her green eyes locked with Bruce's brown ones. The adoration radiating between the two filled Steve with warmth, and he rested his head on Bucky's shoulder, his thumb stroking the inseam of Bucky's jeans. 

Bucky rested his cheek against Steve's short, blond hair. "So do you, like, lead into it somehow, or do you just start?" 

"We can start once everybody's comfortable." 

Nat looked at Steve and then at Bucky. "Are you guys comfortable?" They nodded without moving from their entwined position, and she glanced at Bruce. "How about you, love?"

Bruce smiled his beatific smile. "I'm ready when you are, hon."

"Okay." Nat moved to the foot of the massage mattress and untied the knot on her robe, hesitating for just a moment as Bruce took his place behind her to help her out of the heavy garment. 

Only when he lost his breath in a rush did Steve realize he had been holding it. Bucky, for his part, gasped softly as Nat slipped out of the robe, revealing her lithe, lush body: smooth, pale skin; soft, round, natural breasts with pert pink nipples; a svelte waist widening to shapely hips and a high, round ass; and long, slim legs tapering into slender ankles and graceful feet, her toenails painted a deep blood red color. Her green eyes appeared huge as she breathlessly regarded Steve and Bucky staring at her in awe before she knelt near their feet, smooth and graceful, and stretched out on the mattress on her stomach with her arms at her sides and her face turned toward the couch. 

"Beautiful," Bucky breathed, and Steve, now sitting upright, gave a stunned, jerky little nod. 

"Incredible."

Nat gave them one of her little smiles, full lips pursed and curving upward at the corners, and closed her eyes.

Releasing a shaky breath of his own, Bruce knelt on the mat beside her, setting a pump bottle of massage oil next to him, and met Steve's eyes. "She really is, isn't she?"

"Well, Doc," Bucky said, his arm around Steve and his restless hand squeezing Steve's shoulder, "you do what you gotta do. Don't mind us."

With a nod, Bruce smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Pumping some oil into his hand, he rubbed his palms together and placed his warmed hands on Nat's shoulders, not yet kneading, but simply smoothing the oil over her skin. Nat sighed, melting into Bruce's touch; Steve fumbled for the flask, taking another gulp before handing it to Bucky, who merely capped it and set it aside, staring in rapture at the scene unfolding before them.

Bruce's hands moved with confidence and unmitigated tenderness over Nat's back, his fingertips pressing expertly down the length of her trapezius muscles before fanning out to smooth over a larger surface area. His hands were large enough – and she was petite enough – that they spanned her upper back. The movement of his hands was hypnotic, and Steve merely stared, clutching Bucky's inner thigh with one hand and the couch cushion with the other, drinking in the sight of Nat's back gently rising and falling with her breaths as Bruce stroked and kneaded the skin and the muscle beneath.

As Bruce worked his way down Nat's back, her breath hitched when he reached her lower back, and when he pressed his thumbs into the dimples at the base of her spine, her back arched, her hips tilted, and she hummed with approval. Bruce smiled a little, pressing into the dimples for a few moments before moving slowly back up to her shoulders and stroking his fingertips down her arms to her palms, which he tickled, making her fingers jump. From there, Bruce slid both oiled hands back up Nat's arms to her shoulders and then her neck, his fingers surrounding her throat with the utmost care while his thumbs slid purposefully up the back of her neck to rub firm circles at the base of her skull. With her eyes still closed and her head still turned toward Bucky and Steve, Nat sighed again and licked her plush, pink lips, leaving them glistening.

Bruce reached for the bottle of oil and pumped more into his palm, once again rubbing his hands together before returning to Nat's skin, this time working on her lower back for a while, leaving her nearly purring. As he stroked lower, kneading the upper swells of her ass, Nat let out another low hum. Her eyes flickered open when Bruce switched to his knuckles and pressed deeply into the muscle along the outside and about halfway down the smooth swell of one ass cheek. "Oh," she gasped, giving a delighted shiver and meeting Steve's eyes, and he bit his lower lip, his cock stiff and throbbing in his athletic pants. 

"Fuck." Steve barely heard Bucky breathe the word aloud, but he definitely felt the way Bucky's hand tightened on his shoulder. Nat's eyes cut to Bucky's face, and she managed a weak smile before her eyelids slipped closed again.

After giving the other side the same treatment, Bruce moved to Nat's feet, thoroughly oiling his hands before kneading at the soles and sliding his fingers between her toes, which made her giggle. He worked his way up her legs, caressing her calves and rubbing firmly at the back of her thighs. As Bruce's fingers slid at an inexorable but agonizingly slow pace up the length of her inner thighs, Nat began to tremble, and when he gently pressed her legs further apart, revealing her warm, pink center, a soft whimper escaped her.

Clutching Bucky's thigh, Steve held his breath as Bruce's hands worked their way ever higher. Bruce moved one hand to the small of Nat's back and slid the fingers of his other hand up the crease between Nat's thigh and her sex, pressing deep into the muscle and ligament there and humming appraisingly at Nat's resultant squirming, a broken moan falling from her parted lips. Her back arching again, she wiggled as if to push into the touch, but Bruce's hand moving down the small of her back distracted her; with his left hand, Bruce rubbed and soothed her taut, round ass while the fingertips of his right continued their gentle pressing motion. 

Quivering all over, Nat clutched handfuls of the silk tapestry beneath her, her hips moving restlessly under Bruce's attention as low whimpers seeped from her throat. Unable to breathe or even swallow, Steve watched, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, gripping Bucky's leg so hard it must sting, although Bucky didn't mention it. He was just as enthralled, as evidenced by his rapid breathing, the pronounced bulge in his black skinny jeans, and the inexorable grip of his right hand on Steve's shoulder. Even Bruce appeared to be breathing hard as he bracketed Nat's puffy outer lips with the tips of his fingers and his thumb, sliding them slowly up and down before purposefully kneading the soft pink flesh inward. Nat mewled, her hips lifting as she sought more of Bruce's touch.

"Okay, sweetheart," Bruce murmured, cupping the soft mound of flesh in his palm and rubbing gently. "Let's turn you over."

"Oh, fuck." This time, the barely audible oath came from Steve, and Bucky turned to him, ice blue eyes wide and hectic.

"You okay?"

Steve nodded vehemently, wrapping the hand not gripping Bucky's thigh around the back of Bucky's neck and pulling him in for a deep, desperate kiss. When they parted, glassy-eyed and breathless, they turned their attention back to the mattress on the floor, where Bruce had helped Nat turn over and, with one hand on the back of her head, was lowering her gently onto her back. Naked, flushed, and utterly gorgeous, Nat offered Steve and Bucky a sultry little smile, her hands crossed on her tummy, her legs bent and pressed primly together. 

"Like what you see so far, boys?" Nat's voice was even huskier than usual, her green eyes heavy-lidded.

"Jesus," Bucky replied weakly.

Steve wiped a sheen of sweat off his forehead. "I'll say."

Nat cast her eyes up at Bruce, who had peeled off his t-shirt, leaving his curly, graying hair even wilder than it had been when Steve arrived; Steve swallowed hard at the sight of him. Even in his wire-rimmed glasses, there was something sexy and even a little dangerous about Bruce. His broad chest was ropy with muscle and covered with dark hair, which trailed down the center of his belly and led beneath the waistband of his shorts. His arms and legs were strong, his fingers graceful, his face clean-shaven, open, and attractive, and his brown eyes deep, empathetic, and intelligent. Still, the inconceivable power that lurked just below the surface gave Bruce a dark allure, and for Steve, watching Bruce in this setting – not only dedicating himself to Natasha's sole pleasure, but allowing Steve and Bucky to witness it – only added to his magnetism. 

Kneeling at the head of the mattress, Bruce bent and, upside-down, kissed Nat's lips before dousing his hands once again with oil, which he spread over her shoulders and collarbones first. He worked the oil into her pale skin in ever-widening circles that soon had him cupping and squeezing her breasts with single-minded attention, thumbing repeatedly and purposefully over her nipples. Nat arched her back, raising her arms above her head, and reached blindly for Bruce with one hand, humming when her fingers closed around his cock through his shorts. Bruce's breath caught, but his hands never faltered, moving downward, his fingers carding over her ribs, smoothing over the concavity of her stomach, and tracing the mild jut of her hipbones. Stretching out her legs, Nat let her thighs fall apart as Bruce's hands moved further and further down her abdomen.

"This is so fucking hot," Bucky breathed into Steve's ear, shifting a little so he could reach Steve's crotch with his left hand, rubbing his stiff cock over his pants. Steve flushed, his inherent shyness rearing its head, but he didn't let it stop him from sliding his hand from Bucky's thigh to grip his dick through his jeans. 

Repositioning himself next to Nat, Bruce guided her to bend the leg closest to him and tuck it off to the side, her shin braced against his hip. This left her spread wide open, giving Steve and Bucky a clear view as Bruce stroked more oil down her stomach, through the neat triangle of reddish hair over her mons, and over her smooth-shaven labia. Nat gasped when he spread open her swollen outer lips and moaned when his slick fingertips made contact with the glistening pink flesh within, petting her for a long moment while she squirmed in impatience before he parted her delicate folds and stroked deeper. When he brushed her clit, she let out a soft cry, but he didn't linger. 

Nat sighed as he turned his hand palm-up and teased her opening with the tip of his middle finger, her hips moving restlessly, and when he slid his finger the rest of the way inside her, she moaned, throwing her head back, her pale blonde hair rumpled against the silk beneath her head. With his free hand, Bruce stroked the ivory flesh of Nat's inner thigh, his right hand moving in minute circles as he twisted and turned his finger inside her. "Yes," Nat gasped as Bruce slowly withdrew his finger almost all the way before sliding it home again, repeating the motion a few times while all three men stared, open-mouthed and rapt, at her face. 

"Nnn..." Clenching her teeth, Nat reached again for Bruce, rubbing his cock through his shorts, and he responded with a grunt, sending a heated glance in Steve and Bucky's direction as he slid a second finger inside Nat's wetness. Licking the pad of his left thumb, Bruce zeroed in on her clit, swiping it in tiny circles over the hypersensitive mound. She cried out, lifting her hips, and he increased the speed of both hands, rubbing with one and fingering with the other, making her shudder uncontrollably.

Bruce smiled darkly at their two-man audience, his voice rough with desire. "Watch."

Positioning his right hand palm-up again, its heel level with Nat's clit, Bruce pinned her leg against him with his left arm and began fingering her hard and fast, the rapid slap of flesh against flesh ringing out in the room. Nat's back bowed off the mattress, her body taut as a wire, and she sucked in a desperate breath only to release it in a long, jagged wail, punctuated by the hard, fast impact of Bruce's hand slamming into her like a jackhammer. Eyes wide with astonishment and mouths agape, Bucky and Steve gasped in unison as Nat gave a violent jolt, her eyes rolling back in her head and her wail morphing into a hoarse scream as she gushed over Bruce's hand, soaking the tapestry beneath her. 

" _Fuck_ ," Steve gritted out, his senses overwhelmed, and buried his face in Bucky's neck, sobbing dryly. Bucky plunged his flesh hand into Steve's short hair, holding him close and pressing hot, wet kisses into his temple and the side of his head. 

"I know, baby," Bucky murmured, his voice husky and broken. "I don't know how much more I can take, either."

"I need you." Steve fisted both hands in Bucky's shirt, mildly alarmed at his own tremors until he realized Bucky, too, was shaking.

"Do you want to leave?"

Steve shook his head without removing his face from Bucky's neck, instead tilting his head to nibble lightly on Bucky's warm, sweaty skin. "No way."

Another heated moan drew their attention back to the floor in front of them, where Nat lay, twitching and glistening, clutching Bruce's forearm with both hands. With two fingers still buried inside her, he continued rubbing firmly at the hot flesh cupped in his palm, grinding the heel of his hand against Nat's clit, his eyes trained on her face as she came again, spasming and moaning. Still, his hand continued its firm, circular motion, faltering only when she forcibly pushed his hand away and collapsed on the mattress.

"Bruce," she whimpered, and he reclined beside her, stroking her damp hair off her forehead and kissing her trembling lips. 

Steve barely heard Bruce murmur, "Safe word?" Shaking her head, Nat managed a smile, and Bruce chuckled, a low, sensual sound, before removing his glasses, setting them aside, and kissing his way down her throat. Captivated by the sight, Steve jumped a little when Bucky slid his metal hand inside Steve's pants, cool fingertips skating up the length of Steve's painfully stiff cock.

Kissing a path down the center of Nat's chest and stomach, Bruce insinuated his body between her thighs, wrapping his arms securely around her hips. A low, satisfied growl built in his throat as he leaned in and drew his tongue up her outer lips from bottom to top. Nat moaned, threading the fingers of both hands through Bruce's hair; he responded by diving in and licking harder, spreading her open with his tongue and sampling the pink flesh within. While he explored her with his mouth, he slid his hands upward to cup her breasts, kneading and squeezing and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"God," Steve breathed, torn between the erotic sight before him and the sensation of what Bucky's hand was up to in his pants. Bucky's breath was hot, heavy, and arousing, and scenes flickered through Steve's mind of how intense their own physical coupling would be once they returned to their apartment. His dick throbbed at the thought, and he let out a soft groan.

" _Yes_ ," Nat gasped, and Steve glanced at her face to find her staring directly at him, eyes hooded and dark with desire. She licked her lips, a gesture he couldn't help mirroring, and she moaned again at that. Her gaze never faltered, remaining locked with Steve's until she detonated into another orgasm seconds later with her thighs wrapped around Bruce's head and her body shuddering as if electrocuted. Her cries hadn't even ceased when Bruce lifted his head, his chin wet with Nat's juices, and crawled over her, kissing her deeply without even wiping his face, a fact Steve found unbearably erotic. 

"Yes, baby,  _please_..." Nat's whimper seemed to answer a question Bruce hadn't spoken aloud, but Steve and Bucky didn't have to think hard to ascertain what she wanted. Neither did Bruce, for that matter. Glancing at the men on the couch with a sexy smirk Steve had never imagined the man was capable of producing, Bruce turned his attention back to Nat, shoving his shorts partway down his muscular ass and releasing his thick, hard cock. Kneeling between Nat's thighs, Bruce teased her clit with the tip of his cock, circling it and tapping lightly on it until she was nearly sobbing. Then, without warning, he pushed inside her, drawing a deep grunt from his chest and a loud wail from Nat.

Steve turned to Bucky, who was as flushed and wide-eyed as Steve felt, and kissed him hard and deep, both hands working on the closure of Bucky's jeans while Bucky's hand sped its maddening motion on Steve's dick. With Nat's cries ringing in his ears, Steve barely got his hand down Bucky's pants before Bucky came, biting down on Steve's neck, huffing hot breath against Steve's skin. Steve was close behind, and he might have felt ridiculous shooting off in his pants like a kid if not for Bucky's desperate breaths in his ear and the sights and sounds of Nat and Bruce enmeshed in passion mere feet away. 

"Oh, God," Bruce groaned, pulling back abruptly and hovering over Nat's supine body with one hand braced on the mattress beside her and the other stroking his cock with firm, sure strokes. With a deep, impassioned growl, he came on Nat's lower belly, spurt after spurt until he was drained and panting. Nat reached for him, but he gave her a look dripping with dark promise, positioning himself on his knees between her quivering thighs and sliding his fingers inside her again, the thumb on his other hand zeroing in on her clit.

" _Bruce_!" Nat nearly shrieked when he began fingering her again, hard and fast and relentless, stimulating her both inside and out, bringing her instantly to her peak once again. Her body thrashed wildly, her hands scrabbling for purchase at the silk beneath her, and her screams quickly grew hoarse and desperate. The movement of his hands didn't cease, however, drawing out her orgasm for what seemed like minutes, the heady slap of his hand against her flesh filling the humid air in the room even after her cries had given way to nothing more than jagged, gasping breaths and weak whimpers. 

At last, Bruce withdrew, gathering Nat into his lap and holding her close with his face pressed into her sweaty hair, stroking her back as her spastic tremors began to lessen. He murmured softly and incessantly into her hair, and while Steve couldn't hear the specific words, Bruce's soothing, adoring intent came through loud and clear. 

After a while, Bucky stood, pulling Steve to his feet and righting their clothing before drawing Steve into his arms, the two of them clutching each other as if to anchor one another to earth. "We're gonna get going, Doc," Bucky said, his voice wrecked, kissing the side of Steve's head. "Let you take care of that poor girl."

"Is she okay?" Steve asked, turning in Bucky's arms to find Bruce standing as well, cradling Nat bridal-style with her head lolling against his shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah. We've gotten here before," Bruce said with an indulgent smile down at his semi-conscious cargo. "I'll get her into a hot bath and tuck her into bed, and she'll be good as new in the morning. Well," he allowed, "maybe a little sore, but she never minds that part."

"That was..." Steve trailed off, and Bucky finished the sentence for him. 

"Incredible."

Bruce chuckled. "In case you couldn't tell, we really enjoyed ourselves, too."

"Did you ever." Steve clapped Bruce on the shoulder and kissed Nat's forehead. Her eyelids barely fluttered. 

"Maybe we can return the favor sometime," Bucky added with a wicked smile. 

Steve was very much on board with that idea.

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys say? Should Steve and Bucky put on a little show of their own? I feel another installment coming on...


End file.
